icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 1
"A Star is Born!" is the first episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, and the first episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Synopsis Aira stumbles upon her younger siblings watching a Prism Show on TV before going out to buy fruits for her Father. To avoid running into each other, Aira and a mysterious girl do an amazing jump, but after the girl runs away, Aira is approached by Jun. He asks that she takes the place of another girl who refuses to show up for the Prism Show. Alongside Rizumu, they debut together as Prism Stars. '' Full Summary Stepping foot into the living room, Aira Harune turns off the television until her younger brother and sisters yell at her to turn it back on. She watches for a moment as a girl performs a special jump known as the ''Aurora Rising ''and is surprised that they would watch figure skating until they inform her of it's popularity. Her sisters, Eru and Uru suggest that Aira should try to skate sometime, but after Itsuki voices that he has little to no faith in Aira, she tries to show them how graceful she can be. But she ends up falling over after her foot lands weirdly on the ground, causing Itsuki to insult her. It is announced on television after that a girl named Mion Takamine will be debuting in conjunction with a performance by the popular idol group, ''Callings. This excites Aira, but her siblings have no idea who Mion is. More than anything Aira dreams of being Mion, a popular model who gets to travel the world. It's then their dad, Hiro, comes into the room to ask Aira for a favor after he shuts off the television. He tells her that he needs some cake ingredients and asks her to fetch some strawberries, blueberry, and kiwi from the stores in town, but before she leaves he hands her some clothing and claims that her outfit she has on now is too indecent. While Aira doesn't think so, she changes into something frilly and covering, which everyone likes except for Aira, who complains, and their mother, Omi. She is frustrated that Hiro wasted money to buy a fancy outfit when they have a tight budget as it is, but as she sees how unhappy Aira is she gets an idea. With some scissors and sewing tools she transforms it into small twin dresses and accessories for Eru and Uru- depressing Hiro as Aira flees. After she grabs the fruit her father requested, Aira decides to do a little window shopping before she goes home. She heads into the mall and observes some Manikin outfits and begins to play with them by swapping various pieces until a worker comes along to scold her. Embarrassed, Aira runs from the store and stops as she comes across one known as Prism Stone. She spots a cute skating outfit and recognizes it, fantasizing herself in the outfit until she hears a girl running her way. To avoid collision, both girls jump out of the way as a man nearby watches them. The mysterious girl manages to gracefully land, but Aira does not. She offers her a hand but Aira insists she is fine, but before she can say anymore the girl takes off. She is approached by the strange man who witnessed their attempts to avoid each other and he asks Aira to come with him. She is highly confused and suspicious as he grabs her wrist and pulls her along. At another location, some people discuss the missing Mion. Callings will be performing and her debut is very soon, but when they spot Aira they question why she is there. She admits not knowing the girl she nearly ran into earlier, but the girl appears while claiming everything will be fine since she's new too. Aira is still confused until Jun explains that she will be taking Mion's place in the Prism Show since she never showed up. While Aira might not be athletic, it doesn't matter to them since they just need a replacement. At first, Aira tries to tell them that she can't perform but they ignore her refusal and hand the girls a bunch of little, heart-shaped stones with clothing in them. Jun calls them Prism Stones and explains what they are before sending the girls on their way. They are taken to the Prism Stone World and are told that after they change they will be taken to the show. The girls spot many clothing and are given the outfit pieces that match their Stones before stepping into a machine. The outfits then appear on them and they head out towards the rink, where an angry crowd learns that Mion isn't there. In her stress, Aira starts to choke and falls over while Rizumu begins to perform. She thinks Rizumu skates very well but the audience gets bored and even more frustrated since she can't do Prism Jumps. This concerns Kyoko, but Jun assures her that because they have Aira, they should be fine. She has yet to move though, so he quickly tries to call out to her to snap her out of it. Aira starts to grow more upset, but she realizes that she must try and forces herself to get up. She gives herself a light push and everyone begins to watch with amazement, then to their surprise she pulls off a Prism Jump. They start to wildly cheer as Aira lands, but she is unable to stop herself and trips out of bound off the rink, landing on Shou; who was on the sidelines watching. He compliments how well Aira did before kissing her forehead, flustering Aira greatly in the process. Live Action Segments Starting the show Four girls stand inside Prism Stone. The eldest girl, Akkina is the navigator of Prism Stones and explains that over the next year, she and her Prism Friends, three younger girls will be helping girls with their own fashions and other fun things. She introduces them as Reina, who likes to sing, Mia, who loves to keep up with current fashions, and Karin, who keeps up with current gossip and happens to be younger then Reina and Mia. The girls begin to discuss the Prism Stones and explains how crucial they are to the anime. After the Show After the episode the girls explain how they challenged themselves to their own special things, like singing, gossip, and fashion. They decide to Pretty Remake the Star-style outfit of Aira's by using her everyday outfit and comment on how nice the black and pink look; even thinking that it makes her look skinnier before ending the show. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Itsuki Harune *Eru and Uru Harune *Omi Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru *Mion Takamine *Neko-chi Trivia *This is the first episode in the entire Pretty Rhythm franchise. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream